The overall goal of the Center for the Study of Adolescent Risk and Resilience (C-StARR) Administrative Core is to manage an infrastructure that supports innovative research, effective training, and impactful outreach by a collaborative team of grant-holders and early-career scholars focused on understanding and influencing drug- related attitudes and behaviors during late adolescence and young adulthood. Under the direction of Dr. Rick Hoyle, Professor of Psychology and Neuroscience at Duke University, the Core will work to 1) enhance funded research productivity and quality by Center faculty members, 2) grow the next generation of leading scholars in self-regulation and substance use, 3) coordinate all activities of the Center, including interactions among the cores and reporting to NIH, and 4) be a national resource for scholars and policy makers in adolescent self- regulation and substance use problems. Specific activities that support these goals include review and monitoring of Center-supported research projects, recruitment of new investigators with interests that align with the Center?s research focus, and facilitation of communication between Center staff members and researchers and between Center researchers and relevant practitioners and policy makers. Administrative responsibilities include budget management, preparation of annual progress reports, seminar planning, and meeting organization. The Core also includes an external Scientific Advisory Board and the C-StARR Executive Committee.